1 Hero Flash From Konohagakure
by haikaluzumaki
Summary: Seorang Anak Muda yang bernama Minato Namikaze ialah seorang anak yatim piatu dan ingin mendamainkan dunia dan mencapai impiannya sebagai hokage yang kuat dan disegani oleh penduduk desa.dan merupakan salah satu dari murid sang Sannin Legendaris yaitu Jiraiya,biasa dengan tingkah lakunya yang aneh itu dan sampai sampai ia menemukan cinta sejati dengan memperoleh banyak kekuatan.


**THE YELLOW FLASH OF KONOHA **

Genre : Adventure,Romance

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Don't Read,Don't Like,and Don't Hate the Fic

Chapter 1 – Intro

Akademi Ninja…

"Baik sekarang anak – anak ! kalian akan saya tes Ujian fisik,terutama pukulan,tendangan,dan melompat tinggi !" Ujar seorang Jounin berrompi hijau yang sedang mengetes Anak anak yang berusia 7 tahun'an,untuk menjadi seorang Genin

"Baik dimulai dengan Nama berawal A – Z ! yang pertama 'Akimichi Choza' sekarang kau tunjukan kualitas fisik mu seorang ninja

"Am..Amm..Am Baik Sensei"jawab seorang anak gendut yang sedang mencicipi makanan kentangnya

"Hmm..bagus juga fisikmu tetapi dalam tendangan dan lompatan kau masih kurang,latihanlah yang bagus.."penilaian nya kepada seorang anak gendut

"Ya sensei AmmAmm Amm" jawabnya dengan sambil memakan kripik kentangnya

"Baiklah,sekarang selanjutnya Aburame Shibi ! Silahkan maju ke depan"

"Hn"jawab seorang anak dengan mantel tebalnya dan sedikit tertutup wajahnya dan menjawabnya dengan sedikit anggukan

"lumayan ternyata dalam fisikmu!hanya saja power mu masih kurang,latihanlah yang rajin"

"Hn"

"Baiklah selanjutnya… Uchiha Fugaku"lontarannya

"Hn"jawab seorang anak lelaki kalem dan cukup misterius

"Bagus,ternyata semua Fisik-mu,Lumayan bagus dari pada yang lainnya..baik latihanlah yang rajin lagi.."

"Hn" jawabnya dengan anggukan dari anak pendiam ini

"Baiklah sekarang aku katakana Kalian Semua Lu.."

"Tunggu sebentar Sensei !"tiba tiba ada seorang Pria berpangkat Jounin menghampiri si Guru yang mengetes anak anak akademi ninja

"Ada apa sih.."jawabnya dengan ketus

"Begini Sensei,ada salah satu peserta Akademi Ninja yang terlambat hari ini,dan belum mengikuti ujian ini !"jelasnya

"Iya Siapa Cepatt…"

"Namanya Namikaze seorang anak berbakat dan cukup cerdas"jawab si pemuda kepada gurunya

"ya ya ya.. mana dia?"jawab nya dengan malas

"Ini Dia" tiba tiba muncul seorang anak pirang jabrik dibelakang pemuda

"Baiklah..hey nak cepat tunjukan semua keahlianmu dalam Fisik!"perintah si guru penyeleksi ujian genin

"Dengan senang hati,akan saya lakukan dengan sebaik – baiknya"jawab anak pirang jabrik dengan sopannya..

"Waw…aku tak percaya,coba ulang sekali lagi.."terkejutnya si guru penyeleksi ujian tersebut

"Baik…"

"Baiklah,Fisikmu Lumayan juga..Pukulanmu Lumayan..Tendanganmu Lumayan dan Lompatan mu Lumayan juga,"

"Terima Kasih Sensei"jawab si anak pirang dengan senang

"Baik Anak Anak dengan ini aku peringatkan bahwa kalian lulus semua..Selamat sekarang kalian seorang 'Genin'"Ucapan Selamatnya seorang penyeleksi terhadap semua Anak Anak yang menjadi Genin

"Yeah.."jawab seorang anak pirang jabrik dengan tenangnya

"Baik anak anak sekarang aku akan membagi kalian kelompok Ninja"

"Yang Pertama Kelompok Tim Satu yang diketuai oleh Subabu Nasko yaitu..'Nazura Gishoko','Reapy Masato',dan'Doko Sarutobi,dan Kelompok Dua yang diketuai oleh Tokoshi Syuga,yaitu.."Datake Kousi,Koruhi Mey,dan Absotute Rin,dan kelompok tiga..bla..bla..bla ( hingga kelompok tujuh ),dan kelompok Tim Tujuh yang diketuai oleh seorang Sannin Legendaris Konoha yaitu Jiraiya Senju, adalah…Fugaku Uchiha,Minato Namiaze,dan Mikoto Uchiha,dan Kelompok Tim Delapan yang diketuai seorang Ninja Hebat konoha ialah Dan Kato yaitu,"Inoichi Yamanaka,Shikaku Nara,dan Choza Akimichi,dan kelompok terakhir yang diketuai oleh seorang Sannin Legendaris Konoha juga adalah Tsunade Senju yaitu yang meliputi,Hiashi Hyuga,Shibi Aburame,dan Tome selamat atas Tim Kalian Semua," jelasnya atas pembagian Tim

"Dan sekarang kalian boleh pergi dan temuai ketua kalian masing masing"

"Baik" Jawab serentak para Anak Genin

….

Tim Tujuh…

"Baiklah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing termasuk hobi,dan cita cita ! baiklah dimulai dengan kau " menunjuk nya kepada salah satu wanita ditim itu

"Saya Sensei…"

"Ya"

"Namaku Mikoto Uchiha dari Clan Uchiha juga yaitu salah satu Clan terkuat di Desa Konoha dan Hobiku ialah berjalan jalan dan cita cita ku adalah ingin menikah dengan salah satu Pria Shinobi yang Hebat"jelas seorang gadis uchiha

"Baik,bagus sekarang giliranmu"jawabnya sambil menulis dalam buku tampa melihat mereka ( Murid Muridnya )

"Hn..Namaku Fugaku Uchiha sama seperti gadis ini,aku dari clan Uchiha dan Hobiku adalah tidak suka kepada wanita yang cerewet dan cita cita ku ialah menguasai seluruh desa untuk mencapai perdamaian!" jelas seorang anak lelaki kalem dengan tenang nya

"Baik Bagus juga sekarang giliranmu nak"

"saya sensei !Yosh Nama saya Minato Namikaze Hobi saya ialah berlatih dengan sekeras mungkin untuk melindungi seseorang dan Cita Cita ku ialah akan Menjadi seorang Hokage yang kuat dan dikagumi oleh seluruh penduduk desa konoha"

"Okay,bagus juga, dan sekarang…besok kalian datang ke tempat latihan 3 pohon dan memulai latihannya"perintah terakhirnya kepada murid murid nya…

"Baik Sensei..Ehk Tunggu kau sendiri belum memperkenal kan dirimu sendirikan itu tidak adil kan?"teriak seorang anak perempuan yang membuat nya semakin malas

"baiklah Namaku Jiraiya Senju,aku berasal dari Clan Senju..dan Hobiku..adalah..tak perlu disebutkan,jika kalian ingin tahu nanti setelah kalian berumur 17 tahun'an dan cita cita ku…aku juga tak pernah memikirkannya meskipun sudah begini"

"Ohh..begitu yahh baiklah Jaa..Teman Teman"Pamit semua orang disana…

To Be Continue…

Membosankan ya Readers…tak apa apa ini cuman Intro saja dan Fic Pertama saya dan mungkin Chapter selanjutnya banyak Fantasy-nya yang menakjubkan baiklah tetaplah semangat ya..baca nya dan jangan lupa Review..buat Kemajuan-nya dan Thanks yahh..yang sudah Review dan Silent Readers.. Jaa..

Next On.. =

"APA ? MISI TINGKAT B ? Kita kan masih Genin Kenapa harus mengambil Misi itu?itu kan cukup berbahaya?"

"Sial..Cukup banyak sekali jumlahnya dan apa boleh buat,baiklah akan ku gunakan jutsu ciptaan ku yang masih belum sempurna tetapi ini cukup untuk membuat Penekanan buat mereka"

"Fugaku… apa yang kau lakukan Hah?kau hanya menyakitimu saja Hah?"

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tak peduli dengan itu"

"Aku rela mempertaruhkan diriku demi teman teman yang aku sayangi"

"Kalau Menyerah ! Menyerah saja..tak usah begitu saja"

"Tampa Kerja sama kita tak bisa seperti ini kan ?

Published = July,27th,2013

Word = 865

….


End file.
